Choices of Life
by FireFreedom
Summary: Life gives a person a lot of choices. Who will live? Who will die? Who is to blame? What choices will Natsu, his friends, and his family have to make.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima.**

The city of Magnolia was a quiet city at night where everyone was sleeping and having good dreams. Inside the Dragneel's house, Natsu was in his bed sleeping. Everything seem pretty normal for the most part but inside his mind was a different story.

Natsu was walking down the streets of Magnolia. Everything seems ordinary but at the same time it was odd too. There was no people on the street and it was a bright sunny day. There wasn't even sound in the wind. He continue to walk a few more blocks until he saw his childhood friend waving at him. They both greeted each other but Natsu noticed that no sound was coming out their mouths.

The two walked together and had no idea where their destination was. As time went on, out of a corner of a random street, a blonde girl walked out of the alley and saw Natsu and the white haired girl. Neither Natsu nor Lisanna knew who she was. The only thing noticeable was her blonde hair. Her face was a blur since Natsu knew no one blonde in his real life. But that didn't matter to him as he likes to have a lot of people around him. He waved over to the blonde girl and she was happy to join in on their walk.

They were having their conversation but everything was understood and nothing was heard. Suddenly the bright day turned gloomy, rain drops were slowly falling down. Out of the shadow, two unknown men came out quick, and each grab a separate girl and start running. Natsu try hard to run towards them. But no matter how hard he tried, it wasn't seem to be working. As he wasn't able to close the distance between them and himself. Even reaching out his hands was doing nothing for him. He saw Lisanna and the unknown blonde was desperately screaming for help and to be let down by these two unknowns.

Natsu felt tears running down his own face as the two unknown ran farther and farther away. Not even ten seconds in, as the two unknowns split into two different directions. Natsu stood there and didn't run or even walk anymore. As he didn't know which way to go or who to chase after. What fell like an eternity, Natsu took one step…

Suddenly there was a thump sound. Natsu opened his sleepy eyes to see that he was on the floor. Little bit of light was coming into his room and he was it was early morning and there was about an hour before he had to wake up for school. He got up off the floor and found himself drowned in swear, every inch of his shirt was sticking to him.

'Might as well get an early start again.' Natsu thought. Getting a fresh set of clothes out of the draws. Upon opening the door for his room, he saw that his little sister was walking out of the bathroom.

"Natsu, what are you doing up so early? You're never up this early ever." Wendy said with sleepy curious expression.

"Nothing Wendy, I just need to change into a new clothes since I've been sweating in my sleep." Natsu replied.

"If you say so. Then I am going back to bed. It's nice to know that I won't have to wake you up today. Today must be a good Friday." Wendy said sleepily.

"Yeah, go back to bed. I'll see you in an hour when you're fully awake." Natsu said and pet her head. 'I wish I could tell you Wendy but you might be still too young and I don't know what I am going through exactly.'

Wendy felt a little more awake then a second ago since she was always spoil by her brother's affection. She walked back into her room and get the remainder amount of sleep left before school starts. Natsu walk into the bathroom to begin his unusually early morning. Ten minutes was all Natsu needed before he was out of the bathroom, with himself all cleaned up.

He walk into the living room to play the latest wrestling game since there was still time to kill before school. He even felt his blue feline friend walk to the side of his leg to sleep near him. "Looks like you need a warm body to be near little buddy." Natsu said. Then he started to play.

Time flew by fast, before Natsu knew it, Wendy was walking down the stairs to the living and seeing a couple of beat up wrestlers on the screen. "Natsu, is mom and dad home yet?" Wendy said.

"Nope. Plus it's going to be the weekend. So they are probably very busy attending to their work." Natsu replied while hearing the three count and winning the match. He pull the controller down and tend to his sister. "So do you want me to cook us something to eat before we go?"

Wendy sweat drop. "Since when did you cook? Last time you tried it, you burnt the toast in the toaster machine."

Natsu put's on a thinking face. "Fine. Things never comes out the way I like them to come out. Let's go out and eat for this nice Friday morning then."

Wendy's eyes lit up and know that she doesn't have to cook, not that her cooking skills was any better, truth be told. "Sounds good, there's this new places that has opened up in Magnolia and the review say that they have the fluffiest pancakes in the city."

Natsu ran up to room for a quick change and grabbing all the stuff he needed for the day and so did Wendy. The two were out of the door in matter of minutes. Both got into the car and off to Heaven's Delight they go.

The review about this place wasn't kidding when they said that they had the fluffiest pancake in the city. The pancakes were so delicious that Natsu order a few extra servings for himself. Wendy order a honey blue berry milkshake. Everything was just delightful, but it had to come to an end since they still had school to go to.

They arrived at school a minute not too late. Since the school was huge buildings interconnected between middle and high school. So they didn't have to worry about being late. Natsu went to his first class and sat on his desk and close his eyes to rest since class wasn't starting yet. The morning class wasn't his favorite since it was English. Fifteen minutes later, students were filling in, and whispering among each other on how there was a new student but didn't which class the student would be in.

Minutes later, the English teacher had come in and everyone hurrying to their seat. Even Natsu was awake since he didn't want the old gramps to yell at him about his bad sleeping habit in English class. Mr. Makarov, walked across the room and jumped on the desk. "Class, today will be your first day as junior and hope everyone is doing to do well. Especially you Natsu." Everyone in the class laughs.

Natsu grumble at the last part of his small speech. "Farther more, as there was a rumor circling around the school about a new student. Well that rumor is true. So without any farther a due. Come on in new student." Makarov said.

Everyone's eyes was on the door as it slowly opens, a blonde girl in school uniform had walked into the class. People were whispering among themselves how they this girl was nerdy and probably wasn't anything great, beside her body. Natsu on the other hand feels like he knows this girl from somewhere, but the closest thing he can remember anything close to her was his dream, when he saw the blonde hair.

'No way, she can't be the same blonde girl that was in my dream from this morning.' Natsu thought.

The blonde steps into the middle front of the class. "Hello everyone. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet everyone." Lucy said and end it with a small bow. She noticed that this pink haired student was still looking at her. 'Why is he looking at me with those intense eyes of his? Is he going to be a creep that's going to ruin my school life?' Lucy though.

"Well your seat will be…" looking around the room for a nice place for her. "Next to Natsu Dragneel." Makarov said and pointing to the pink hair boy.

Lucy slowly walk towards the seat that was next to Natsu to sit. 'Great now I have to sit next to this weirdo creep that's been staring at me intensely since I got here.' Lucy thought.

Natsu slowly notice every single one of her movement. 'The girl of my dream is going to sit next to me, what the hell is going on here.' Natsu thought.

For the rest of the class. Natsu was straight out staring at Lucy like if nothing else matter in the world. Lucy got irritated by his staring, she wrote a small note and passed it to him. He open the note and read "Why are you staring at me?"

Natsu wrote a reply back and handed back the note to her. "I'm sorry but I can't explain it. It will sound very creepy."

Lucy feeling a little annoyed with that reply. But she needed an acceptable answer. She wrote and hand back the note. "Well you're consistence staring is creepy and it's not helping you right now. So give me a straight answer already."

Natsu was thinking if telling her was even a good idea. Wrote the note and handed it back. "Well can I tell you after school and somewhere that is private."

'I wanted to live an adventure high school life not meet a creep on the first day.' Lucy thought. Writing one last note as she didn't want to make a bad impression on the first day of her new school.

Natsu took the note. "Fine. I know a place. Meet me at the school's door when the day is over." Natsu look over at Lucy one more time and give her a smile and an approval nod.

Half of the school day was done and it was time for lunch. Lucy didn't know anyone yet so her answer was to find her day one stalker for lunch for the time being. At the cafeteria, Lucy looked around and saw that Natsu was with a bunch of people which would be his friends.

"Natsu do you mind if I sit with you and your friends." Lucy asked.

"Sit on down." Lucy sat down next to Natsu. "Guys this is the new girl in school, Luigi Heatphobia. " Natsu said with a grin.

Everyone was looking at Natsu like he was dumb. "What this moron here is trying to say is, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and it's nice to meet everyone here." Lucy said to correct Natsu.

Everyone laughs at Natsu idiocy. "Hi Lucy, my name is Levy McGarden." Levy said with semi-light blue hair with a bandana.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said with a hand out to shake. Lucy turned away. "Gray you're shirtless." Natsu said while pointing. Then Gray walk around looking for his shirt.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, I'm the school's council president's assistant." Erza said whiling taking a bit of her strawberry cake.

After all the introductions was done. Everyone was having their lunch and making conversation about the first day of school. Eventually Gray return to the table with his shirt on. But not without incident as Lucy quickly learned that Natsu and Gray always fight, but before anything can get serious, Erza would step in and stop everything with only a few words in a stern tone. Lucy always quickly learn her life was going to be interesting, even if it started out weird. The rest of the school day went on as if nothing ever happened.

School was done and every student was rushing to their lockers, wanting to start their weekend as soon as possible. Natsu went about his business as his weekend was amount to either hanging with family or friends, so there was no rush. He reached to his locker, the moment he open it, a small letter fell out catching his attention. But didn't have time to read another love letter from a random girl, as Lucy might hurt him for being late, rushing to the door.

"Hey Lucy, ready to go, cause I am starving." Natsu said with a grin.

"I'm ready and hey who said anything about food." Lucy replied with light annoyed tone.

"Well I'm always super hungry after school. So I like to eat before I go home for dinner." Natsu said.

"Do you have a black hole as a stomach if you like to eat that much." Lucy questioned.

Natsu was about to answer when they were interrupted by a small girl. "Natsu are you ready to go eat and go home after." Wendy asked then eyed the blonde girl that was next to her brother.

"Yeah and today we have a guest too. Her name is Luigi." Natsu answered. But Wendy had a confused look.

"My name is Lucy you flame brain." Lucy answered while hitting Natsu on the arm.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. My name is Wendy and I'm his little sister." Wendy replied.

"It's good to meet you too. Guess I have no choice but to go along with this eating day. Good thing the place I picked has food." Lucy replied with a light smile.

They all got to Natsu's car and drove to who knows where, but in the end they end up at Heaven's Delight. Natsu and Wendy had their jaw dropped. It was the same place that they had their breakfast this morning.

"Come on Natsu, we can talk in here and have something to eat at the same time." Lucy said with happy smile. The siblings didn't say anything but just followed Lucy as she walk through the doors and sat at the back, which was very private and no one can hear them talk.

"Hello princess what would you like?" said Virgo and turned to see Natsu. "And you brought the eating machine here."

"Eating machine?" Lucy said very confusingly.

"They were here this morning for breakfast. And he ordered enough pancakes to serve 20 people." Virgo replied.

Lucy sweat dropped. "It's fine. They are my guests today and I'm sure my mom won't mind to know that the business is a success."

"Your mom?" Natsu and Wendy said in unison.

"Yeah, this place is owned by my mom and it's her side hobby. She really likes delicious food, among other things." Lucy answering the confused two.

"Since you three are here for business. Let me know your orders." Virgo said with tablet ready to enter the order.

"I got this. I will take the fresh crab and lobster roll. Let Wendy try the stuffed lamb with sun glaze. Give Natsu three huge slices of roast beef with moon glaze." Lucy said and Virgo type in the order and walked away.

Natsu and Wendy look even more confused now. "I know those looks. Don't worry, food is on the house today and I'm sure you two will love it." Lucy said.

"But we can't just eat for free and it doesn't feel right." Wendy said nervously.

"Free food, music to my ears." Natsu said with a wide grin.

"Hold on Natsu, we still haven't gotten through our business yet. So let's hear it" Lucy said waiting for the maybe and maybe not anticipated answer.

Natsu's grin flatten. "Well you might get really freak out by this but you look like the girl in my dream last night. She had beautiful blonde hair but I had no face to match it to. Until I saw you walked into the class room. I know it sounds ridiculous…" was all Natsu got out.

"Of course that sounds ridiculous. How does one have a dream of a person that they never met before, let alone seeing the person on the same day as in your dream? And you based of off blonde hair…" Lucy said outright freaked out, but no one else could hear her.

"Maybe Natsu have some kind of special connection to you Lucy." Wendy said interrupting in the middle of the conversation. "But I remember he was sweating this morning, was it a nightmare." Wendy thinking.

"Yeah it was a nightmare. Both people got kidnapped and I couldn't do anything in my dreams no matter how hard I tried." Natsu follow up.

Lucy calmed own after hearing that. "Dreams and nightmares don't always come true unless we work hard for them to come true." Lucy said with a sincere smile. 'He really does take his dreams and nightmare seriously, kind of cute.' Lucy though.

Before the moment was gotten too serious, the food had come to the table. Everyone's food looks delicious and the smell could not be matched. The tension was cut, they had a normal conversation for the remainder of the lunch/dinner of the day.

"The food was delicious. I wish I can eat like this every day. Don't you agree Wendy?" Natsu said

"Yes, yes, definitely." Wendy answered with a happy laugh.

"Don't you cook at home with your parents?" Lucy asked curiously.

"They are always busy working. They love working and they love us. So we are not complaining about it. We just need good food to eat." Wendy said. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Since you are my first friend in school. You two can swing by to eat here any time." Lucy said in a soft tone.

Without a moment notice a new person has join in on the conversation. "Haha. I open the place for less than two weeks and my little Lucy is already giving out free food." Layla said.

Lucy quickly turned to see her mother. "Well… it's just…that…" was all Lucy could say.

"Say no more. I'm not against it. I'm more surprised that it's a boy." Layla said with a teasing voice.

"It's nothing like that. Plus meet Natsu and Wendy." Lucy said while pointing as their name was said and feeling embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you Lucy's mom." Natsu and Wendy said.

"It's good to meet you two too. Have fun, I have things to do." Layla said, laughing the moment out. And off she goes.

"Lucy, I think it's a good time to go, before more surprises comes." Natsu said.

"Good idea. And Natsu…contact info to keep in touch." Lucy said as she push her phone over to Natsu.

They both exchange info and Natsu and Wendy headed home for the night. Since their day was filled with good food.

The moment Natsu got to his room and was about to go rest. His mind remember that he had the love letter in his pocket. He took it out to read and see who the random girl was this time.

He dropped the card, Stunned. "Who will you save? Who will die by your hands? Friends, Family, or yourself."


End file.
